


Last Wishes

by epic_loser



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Cancer, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_loser/pseuds/epic_loser
Summary: Baekhyun works for Make A Wish Foundation of Seoul, S.Korea, Baekhyun was given a job to go talk with a patient close to death. Baekhyun first meets Chanyeol at a bookstore back two years ago when Chanyeols tumor was growing in his brain stem. Chanyeol sold him the book called 'it's okay to love him'. When Baekhyun finally releases after those days they spent together coming up with an idea for Chanyeols last wish Baekhyun ask what about 'love'. "Do you wanna fall in love?"





	Last Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love story begins two years ago in a book store. Chanyeol is the back bone of his social life for a few weeks after Baekhyuns trip to the Yongsan-gu area ends after his job is done. He leaves back home to Songpa-gu. Skipping two years later Baekhyun is sent a new patients file. 
> 
> Park chanyeol  
> 6 mouths at most to live  
> Asan Medical Center  
> Spinal cancer (brain stem tumor)

Old dusty books lied across shelf's of cured wood and maybe some water damage. The old bell had made a few faint scratch marks on the glass it pressed closely to. Chanyeol was sitting in his old leather chair leaning on to the old walls of the small rode side book store. The chairs leg laying at rest no more as he fall out of the chairs rough grasp. Falling on back and head a costumer that came in seconds ago stood a pond his feet looking down on him. "sir are you okay?" The shorter male with windy whipped hair stuck his hand out for him. " well as i could ever be... Ah this chair is older then me." The smaller giggled. " I Don't think its the chair." He shakes his because he know he was trying to balance his weight on one leg. "Are you wanting to by a book today?" Chanyeol stands up. "ah yes do you have Is It okay loving him the new urm homosexual book?" His cheeks redden deeply. as dust bunnies fill the air microscopic particles falling on his eye lashes. "yes where the only book store that has it in Seoul... Are you gay?" he hardens his post on the wooden flooring. "uh.. y-yes."

Chanyeol peeks out from under his desk taking out a hard cover lavender book. "Here it is.. in all its beauty." Chanyeol slides the book a few centimeters to the gradable area of Baekhyuns shorter arms. "I'm pretty gay too but shh don't tell anyone." Baekhyuns stance lighted at the shiver of the air around him. The walls where thin and and smelt of thrift stores. He liked the black paint on the desk the was faded around the edges from the sun rays though the window. He likes the fake wood planks around his feet. Baekhyun enjoyed the presents of dust bunnies and a taller curly haired man in front of him with his badge wrote Chanyeol across it. Gold plating fired to the rims of his glasses has wore away from the wet and few times he has dropped it.

Chanyeol enjoyed the smaller figures present too. His dirt brown shoes, his hair smelt of lavender and chai-tea, and when he spoke with words o's where formed in a circular shape on his smile. Baekhyun was his first costumer of this slow Sunday and probably his only before Chanyeol left to pick up another black iced coffee with a shot of Vanilla. "do you play?" Baekhyuns long beautiful figures pointed to a old piano sitting in the back of the room. "Yea, I've played most of my life. I was gonna go to college from music but i studied literature and now i work at a book store that no one comes too." His piety joke make Baekhyun giggle lightly. "how about i come back tomorrow?" Chanyeol would like that he knows. To see someone so beautiful on a rainy Monday morning. "i could pick you up a coffee if you'd like?" He ponders his thoughts. "sure." 


End file.
